Talk:The Gulper
While on the subject of Maiar, we know that Sauron was a Chief of Aule, but do we ever know what happened to Morgoth/Melkor's chief? How come no one has done any fanon on him? Moran half valar (talk) 06:26, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :because it possibly was Gothmog?--Haerangil (talk) 11:19, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't see any necessity to reimagine the Gulper as a fighting water-spirit. He's just a big fish.--Haerangil (talk) 12:36, June 6, 2016 (UTC) That's what it says in the Shire book. I have it on my computer. It states that point blank. Moran half valar (talk) 15:12, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :: "Note that the Gulper does not have the sensitivity and intelligence of a more powerful Maia like Bombadil. It can be manipulated by a glib tongue and fooled by magic. If a number of potential victims appear on the river, it must percieve them individudly and make its best guess as to which one has offended it. Riverman lore tells of young fools who have escaped the Gulper by "jumping ship" at the last second and swimming away as smoothly and quietly as possible, abandoning evil companions, illgotten booty, and wicked habits for the nonce and often for life.". --Haerangil (talk) 11:20, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Shire pg. 252: NPC table "The Eath never uses magic unless to counter other magic or when no means will surfice (i.e. calming a storm or healing an innocent victim)" this passage would suggest that it does have some sentience as to what is right and wrong. Moran half valar (talk) 17:01, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Also says he is a river spirit on the same page...Moran half valar (talk) 17:09, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :I think you're twisting the general statement that was given in the Sourcebook.It does say the Eath is a Water Spirit in man/elf shape which can take the form of a giant fish, in which shape it is purely anmalic. It does not say it takes a water-spirit form of any other kind.It does say that in man/elf form it is able to use any weapon, it does not state that it could use whatever weapons he wanted.It does say that both Eath/gulper protect girdley island and it mentions that riverman folklore has tales about the Gulper swallowing thieves. it does not state that he was a staunch defender of the innocent and the weak.it also doesn't state anywhere that Gulper/Eath can animate objects to do his bidding.And it is in his Eath-Form that he can summon storms or heal innocent victims, not in his Gulper form..--Haerangil (talk) 17:52, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Everything you just described is on pg. 252 MERP/RM NPC Table. It says in his "Eath form" he can pick up any weapon and uses it with a 110 WE--WE stands for whatever weapon, and essentially since Eath and Gulper are the same character, I described both personalitites. If you want to correct it and make them both distinct from each other, then that is fine. I really don't care, as long as the page is filled out and references are given, the player can look this up and decipher for themselves and that is all that I was offering when I created and wrote in this page. Moran half valar (talk) 18:05, June 7, 2016 (UTC)